


cup of tea.

by jei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot, Tea, is it a drabble, just purple prose and drabbles, kiyoyachi - Freeform, stop making them a side couple, wait this isn't exactly purple prose, we need more kiyoyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jei/pseuds/jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything in the world that could describe Kiyoko, it'd be tea. Mild, fragrant, elegant and comforting. Warm, familiar, soothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cup of tea.

If there was anything in the world that could describe Kiyoko, it'd be tea. Mild, fragrant, elegant and comforting. Warm, familiar, soothing.

 

The first time they'd met, she was English Breakfast. Straight-forward fragrance, honest and direct, blocking any other thoughts out of her mind. Yachi had spent the rest of her day dreaming, and lied awake at night, just like how she would when she drank English Breakfast in the morning. It feels like caffeine, being alert around her and not being able to sleep. Yes, Kiyoko was English Breakfast tea.

 

As they grew closer, Kiyoko became a more floral kind of tea. A bit like Chinese chrysanthemum, sweet and refreshing. Yachi caught herself unconsciously leaning toward Kiyoko's hair one too many times. Was it her shampoo? Or the body lotion she used? There seemed to be some sort of fragrance about Kiyoko breathing from her pulse that drifted through the air, teasing Yachi. Kiyoko doesn't seem to mind, but Yachi always pulled back, face as red as a tomato, probably.

 

When Kiyoko first kissed her, wordless and gentle. It'd caught her off guard. Kiyoko had a subtle taste, her smooth lips untainted by chapstick that pressed against Yachi's for that three seconds. Kiyoko was rose. Gentle, mild fragrance. Rejuvenating and soothing. Except that Yachi's heart almost stopped then. When Kiyoko pulled back Yachi could see the tint of pink in her cheeks. Like rose petals. 

 

On their third date, Kiyoko rode a bike and wore a biker leather jacket with pastel pink skinny jeans. Yachi had clung onto the soft leather for her dear life, breathing in mouthfuls of Kiyoko. And they'd gotten separated. The panic that rose in her when there was no familiar warmth near her, and when three boys had cornered her. And the relief that flooded her heart when Kiyoko appeared, bike and helmet and all. Kiyoko was spiced orange blossom then, bold and fierce, angry and protective. She'd kissed Yachi so many times against the wall in the alley where the boys ran away. She'd kiss all of Yachi's fear away.

 

She'd made Yachi fall in love with tea the same day Yachi fell in love with her.

 

"Oh, I haven't asked you yet."

"Hm? About what?"

"What tea do you like?"

"Milk tea, with lots of sugar."

 

Little did she know that Kiyoko had fallen in love with milk tea the very same day too.


End file.
